Linger
by m y e p i p h a n y
Summary: Based on Linger by The Cranberries. I knew that they felt the same way I did, “How stupid was she to think that Edward Cullen could love her? What an idiot…” R&R PLEASE!One-shot!


**Disclaimer: Do not own the lovely writing of Twilight.**

_If you, if you could return, don't let it burn, don't let it fade…_

_But I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you.  
You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha.  
Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,  
Do you have to let it linger?_

"_Linger" – The Cranberries_

Linger

He was still here. His scent, his voice, his touch still lingered on my skin refusing to fade away. Of course, it _was _primarily my fault that I had let myself believe that such a perfect creature was meant for me. Stupidity was not a sin, but it sure felt as though I was paying for it in hell.

I pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School, prepared to face another day. My grades were almost perfect; I would have made them immaculate, except that when I think of perfection, only one thing popped into my head. I feared that if anything took that place, I would be left with nothing.

I was used to the pitying faces as I walked down the halls. Then I got used to the annoyed faces. The people who would usually fill the latter category were Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. I knew that they felt the same way I did, "How stupid was she to think that Edward Cullen could love her? What an idiot…"

I marched into first period English—what a brave little soldier I was—and sat down in my usual seat next to Sasha Gomez. I compared her to myself. She, due to her Hispanic heritage, had healthy golden skin. I, due to my Caucasian heritage and unwillingness to go out in the sun, had a deathly pale non-glow…if that was a word. Sasha's hair was a stunning raven black and it was styled in a very Hollywood way with a side band and layers. My hair was a fading brunette, styled in what I like to call "dead rat's nest" and hung limply. She had taken the time to apply eye-liner and eye-shadow along with a bright lip color that suited her very well. I had done no such thing. And finally, Sasha Gomez had obviously taken the time to choose each piece of clothing before wearing it. Everything matched in a subtle way. I threw on whatever wasn't blue in my closet, not caring about anything else.

It was understandable what people thought when I sat next to her. _That should have been the girl Edward Cullen fell for. Not the other albino one. _I glared at the returned essay on my desk. I flipped it over; _eighty-seven percent_ without a comment. I automatically turned around to Sasha. She hadn't checked her grade yet.

"Sasha, what did you get?" Jessica asked with a small frown.

Sasha turned her paper over and said nonchalantly, "Oh I didn't do terribly, ninety-five." That wasn't all it said. There was a long comment from Mrs. Manor. I caught the words _phenomenal, amazing, _and _wonderful choice of words._ See the thing about Sasha Gomez is, well, she's essentially perfect. She came just a few weeks before…the incident. I remember the conversation I had with him.

"So…" I started off. "What's the dish today?"

He laughed and I stepped into the Volvo. This was my daily routine, I would ask Edward what was going to happen at school so we could discuss it beforehand and then pretend to be surprised.

"We actually have a new Bella Swan." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "A new student is what I mean. Alice told me we have English with her and I have gym with her."

"Ah…" I replied. "Anything else?"

"You'll have fun in gym. You should hit Mike Newton with a basketball today. I'll try and ditch Chemistry to see it."

"Humph."

We got out of the silver car and headed to English class. Edward took his regular seat beside me and we played tic tack toe until the period began. I lost all twelve games, tied six, and won one. I suspected Edward let me win that one. Edward tapped me on the shoulder and looked at the door. In walked Sasha Gomez. I remembered even at that time how scared I was that Edward would notice her beauty. He seemed nonplussed. We went back to our game.

"Okay, settle down now." Mrs. Manor spoke in her shrill voice. "We have a new student, Sasha Gomez. Please introduce yourself."

I remembered my first day and felt bad for her. She didn't seem to mind however.

"Hi, my name is Sasha Gomez. I moved here from California a week ago and I'm feeling really nervous about not seeing a single franchise of McDonalds close by." She had a sparkling voice and a confident tone. Edward smirked beside me. She sat down near the back of the class and we continued our lesson. She was easily the most beautiful girl in school other than the Cullen's. I kept sneaking glances at Edward then Sasha during the class. He didn't seem to notice her. Instead he was playing with a strand of my hair. I smiled at him.

"Bella? Bella?" a voice woke me from my reverie. "Mrs. Manor is asking you something."

"Thanks Sasha." I replied. She turned and continued taking noted in her neat writing. Almost perfectly. The day continued without any unusual flaw. But everything reminded me of him. He was still here even though he didn't want to be.

I went to the cafeteria and say a flash of bronze. But it was just Jeremy Winter's new hair color which changed every week. Out of all the colors…

I passed choir practice and heard their song…out of all the songs.

When the day finally ended, I stepped into the cab of my truck and cried. I did this everyday because when the tears cooled onto my face, it would almost feel like his finger grazing my skin.


End file.
